


Йуле

by British_Umbrella



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Иногда нужно остановиться на миг и выдохнуть, позволить себе начать радоваться мелочам. У Роше это получается с трудом, но он пытается, чтобы жить, а не существовать и постараться найти то, что так долго искал.
Relationships: Foltest & Vernon Roche, Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Йуле

Первое осознанное воспоминание Вернона приходится на празднование Йуле. Яркий хвойный запах от еловой ветви, что принес один из матушкиных клиентов, в кои-то веки прибранная лачужка — все еще чертовски бедная и, по правде говоря, грязноватая. Вернон помнит, что грязь в том доме намертво въелась в деревянные стены и пыль мертвым слоем осела на земляном полу.

Но нищета вокруг не важна, ведь до сих пор как наяву он видит улыбку на бледном осунувшемся лице матери, ярко-красную с зеленым травянистым узором юбку. Самую нарядную — остальные давным давно выцвели. Кашу с россыпью орешков — не на воде, как всегда, а на молоке! Мать в воспоминании протягивает маленькому Вернону черствый пряник и целует растрепанную темно-русую макушку.

От нее непривычно пахнет молоком и хвоей, а не как обычно — дешевым алкоголем. Он пытается прижаться ближе, чтобы вдохнуть ее запах и получить еще немного ласки. Взгляд карих глаз, таких же, как и у него, теплый и нежный. Матушка гладит Вернона по плечу и просит сбегать погулять во дворе после завтрака. «Придет важный человек, — говорит она, — и наша жизнь обязательно наладится». Она верит в это, и ее глаза становятся ярче, ведь в них появляется надежда.

Вернон важно кивает ей, доедает вкусную теплую кашу, смакуя каждую ложечку, каждый орешек. Помнит, что такое — редкость. Как и сладкий медовый пряник, что он получает после еды.

Теплые матушкины руки надевают на Вернона взрослую, но обрезанную под нужный размер шерстяную рубаху. Старенькую, местами протертую молью меховую безрукавку. Она больше, чем нужно, взята у кого-то из соседей, чьи дети давно уже выросли. Наматывают широкий шарф, сотканный из грубой толстой ткани, пряча тонкую шейку и вихрастую русую макушку под слоями окрашенных в синий ниток. Перевязывают бечевкой онучи. Ногти на матушкиных руках все потрескавшиеся, желтоватые, а сами пальцы узловатые, но для маленького Вернона они все равно самые лучшие.

— Беги гулять, — мягко произносит она, снова целуя его — на этот раз в щеку. Прикосновение ее сухих губ он помнит и спустя многие годы.

Улица припорошена снегом, мерцающим в ярких лучах солнца. Вернон рисует забавных человечков палочкой, наблюдая из-под сползшего до бровей шарфа за важным человеком, подходящим к их дому. Его одежда дорогая и чистая, а взгляд, что он бросает на укутанного в слои потрепанной одежды мальчонку, полон презрения. Вернон знает — когда приходят мужчины, нужно уходить из дома.

Он бродит по деревне, смотря, как другие люди готовятся к празднику. Их с матерью дом, стоящий на окраине деревеньки под Вызимой, самый простенький, почти не украшенный, а у соседей через пару домов видна елка в доме и красивые украшения внутри. Вернону получается их увидеть, встав на цыпочки и осторожно заглянув через маленькое мутное оконце. Соседские дети одеты в нарядные новые шубки и расшитые красными нитками шерстяные штанишки. Родители забирают их в дом, когда Вернон подходит ближе, желая заговорить. Приходится уйти подальше, пока в него не плеснул грязной водой и не начали кричать.

Важный милсдарь задерживается в домике надолго, поэтому спустя некоторое время, устав ходить по улицам без цели, Вернону приходится забраться в дровяник за домом, засовывая замерзшие руки под теплую овчину. Роше помнит мороз, озябшие пальцы и горящие от холода щеки и нос.

Важный человек уходит, а маленький Вернон скорее бежит домой — к теплу печки. Садится к ней ближе, почти засовывая маленькое чумазое лицо в огонь.

У матери на шее красные уродливые следы от чужих рук и слезы, размазанные по впалым щекам. Она улыбается изломано. Опускается рядом, обнимает крепко-крепко и протягивает сыну дорогие шоколадные конфеты.

* * *

Гамбезон не особо греет. Роше стаскивает перчатки, растирает руки и подносит к лицу, выдыхая на них горячий воздух. Командир рядом смотрит сочувственно и отодвигается от костерка, давая солдату возможность не замерзнуть насмерть. Вернон с благодарностью кивает и устраивается как можно ближе к огню.

В пещере, где они с отрядом укрылись от внезапно начавшейся метели, гуляет по углам ветер, но это хоть как-то защищает их от холодной смерти посреди болот. «Это было бы чертовски глупо — умереть сейчас», — думает Роше, отчаянно пытаясь согреться. В спину дует, и он наклоняется ближе, стараясь компенсировать недостаток тепла, сжавшись в комок. Глупо было бы умереть только недавно выбравшись из сточной канавы, какой была его жизнь до армии.

Вернон еще очень молод, но уже успел понять, каким адом может быть этот мир. Год назад он валялся на Йуле вусмерть пьяный в одной из подворотен бедных кварталов Вызимы. Тогда он совершенно не хотел жить. Ведь смысла в такой жизни по сути и не было. Роше был нищим безродным алкоголиком, сыном давным давно умершей шлюхи.

Он не пил почти год — с тех пор как вступил в армию.

Служба Отечеству и королю Фольтесту подарила ему надежду и гребанный смысл, и потому сейчас он готов умереть за родную Темерию, пусть даже и замерзнув насмерть — все равно это будет лучше, чем захлебнуться собственной рвотой, отключившись из-за дешевой водки.

Костер помогает — руки, нос и щеки больше не горят льдом из-за холода. Марек — такой же зеленый новобранец, как и Вернон — протягивает чугунную кружку с травами, залитыми кипятком. Он обжигает горло и желудок, а травы почти не чувствуются, но сразу становится лучше. Холод отступает, а Роше больше не дрожит и не клацает зубами.

— Спасибо, — кивает он Мареку и хмуро смотрит на вход в пещеру. Дозорного из-за снега почти не видно, да и смысла в карауле Вернон не видит — даже чудища все попрятались и носу из своих нор не показывают. Но это не его дело, спорить с решениями командира он не собирается.

— Сейчас бы домой, — мечтательно тянет товарищ, набивая трубку. Роше тоже достает свою. Табака осталось чертовски мало, и если снежная буря не уляжется за пару дней, ему придется тяжко. — К моей Катке и родителям… матушка моя на Йуле всегда столько вкусного готовила.

Голос Марека звучит невероятно мечтательно. Вернону не понять. Дома его никто не ждет, да и раньше кроме редких конфет и пряников от клиентов матери, да куцых еловых веток на столе и не было ничего. Но была она, ее теплые руки… Роше все еще сложно признаться, пусть и себе самому, что он скучает по ней, ее мягким прикосновениям и взгляд родных карих глаз. Вернон кивает на слова Марека, не зная что ответить, и раскуривает трубку, выдыхая едкий, саднящий легкие дым.

Подошедшие ближе к костру солдаты начинают вспоминать дом, традиции своих семей. Бахвалятся, спорят чья мать или жена лучше готовили. Роше прикрывает глаза, слушая их. Его семья здесь — рядом с ним, а больше ему и некуда идти.

Кто-то толкает его в плечо, привлекая внимания. Ему протягивают ломоть хлеба с куском копченой курицы и наливают в кружку подогретого на костре вина. «Хотелось бы пряного сидра, — Марек мечтательно вздыхает рядом, — матушка скорее всего подает его сейчас к столу, а Анетка, сестра моя младшенькая, ждет не дождется ночи, чтобы погадать».

Один из солдат заводит песню, другой вторит ему. Припасов немного, но командир лишь машет рукой — сегодня можно. Они все еще где-то в болотах, застрявшие посреди метели, но Роше впервые в жизни чувствует невероятное тепло и единение. Общность.

* * *

— Мой король, — Роше почтительно кланяется, заходя в кабинет Фольтеста. Тот молча кивает на стул перед столом, не отрывая взгляда от документов.

Вернон садится на край. Его спина ровная, словно он проглотил жердь, а взгляд полон собачьей преданности. Он готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

— Как все прошло? — спрашивает Фольтест, откладывая документы и смотря прямо на подчиненного. Роше чуть морщится, но взгляд не отводит.

— Хуже, чем могло бы, мой король, но проблема устранена, — он отвечает коротко, не вдаваясь в подробности. Их Фольтест и так уже знает. Вопрос же задан, чтобы увидеть эмоции Роше. Вернон может быть превосходным командиром специального отряда, замечательным шпионом и максимально верным королю доверенным лицом, но для Фольтеста он словно открытая книга. Все его эмоции словно на ладони: вина за то, что не смог все сделать идеально, злость на врагов короны, бесконечная преданность и искренное восхищение, готовность исполнить любой приказ или просьбу.

— Я не сомневался, — Фольтест смотрит на него, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. — Что же касается трудностей — ты сможешь учесть их и не совершать ошибок в следующий раз.

Король в задумчивости стучит пальцами по столу, продолжая смотреть на Роше, тот взгляда не отводит, продолжает все так же молча зажато сидеть на краешке стула.

— Скоро Йуле, — взгляд Фольтеста становится теплее. Он не спрашивает Верона о планах, знает, что у того нет семьи и близких. Только он сам и отряд Синих Полосок. Роше одинок и явно не собирается отрываться от работы — праздник или нет — не важно. Он готов сутками не спать, трудясь на благо короны. «Даже самая острая сталь может затупиться, если не ухаживать за ней», — размышляет Фольтест, продолжая постукивать по столу. Вернону нужно что-то кроме службы и забот о судьбе Темерии, чтобы не выгореть.

Пышный праздник в замке был еще пару дней назад — заранее. Роше знает почему, как и то куда собирается уехать король на Йуле. К кому.

— Составишь мне компанию, Вернон?

Роше кивает со слишком большим энтузиазмом. В его жизни было так мало тепла и привязанностей, что он готов ластиться к королю словно пес, доказывая, что он полезен, что никого важнее короля для него нет. Фольтест видит это, но никак не комментирует, только встает из-за стола и молча направляется к выходу из кабинета, зная что Вернону и говорить не нужно — сам вскочит и покорно пойдет следом.

Из строгого, почти аскетичного кабинета они направляются в уютную гостиную, заполненную стеллажами с книгами. Фольтест подходит к уютным резным креслам, стоящим у камина, украшенным еловыми ветвями. На столике перед ними стоят две простые глиняные кружки с теплым, пряным сидром. Аромат хвои смешивается с запахом сладких яблок, наполняет легкие и заставляет расслабиться, отпустить себя. Повинуясь кивку короля, Роше садится на обитое синей тканью с искусной серебряной вышивкой кресло и берет кружку в руки. Она греет даже сквозь кожаные перчатки, видимо слуги принесли напитки прямо перед их приходом.

— Отдохни, Вернон, — взгляд у Фольтеста проницательный, заставляющий Роше серьезно кивнуть.

Пьют молча, но в этой тишине нет неловкости, только внезапный домашний уют. Завтра король уедет к своим детям и к Марии-Луизе Ла Валетт, но этот вечер принадлежит его верному псу. Трещат дрова в камине, за окном замка падает пушистыми хлопьями снег, а Вернон понимает — он готов на все, даже умереть ради Фольтеста, хотя бы за один этот вечер.

* * *

Обстановка в партизанском лагере далека от праздничной. Грея руки у костра, Роше вспоминает прошлое — мать, первые годы службы в армии, Йуле в компании Фольтеста и шумную пьянку Полосок. Почти все люди из его прошлого мертвы: его старые сослуживцы и отряд, его мать и даже король. Даже страны не осталось — разорвана нильфами на клочки.

Праздника нет, но отчаявшимся людям нужна надежда, потому Вернон не одергивает говорящего слишком громко солдата, молчит, видя как передают из рук в руки бутылку самогона. Качает головой на вопросительный взгляд Бьянки — им всем нужна передышка, нужно что-то, что заставит их чувствовать себя живыми. Невозможно постоянно работать, невозможно не давать солдатам отдохнуть — это то, чему Роше научился у своего старого командира и у короля. Он приказывает раздать дополнительную порцию похлебки и хлеба, разрешает негромко затянуть йульские песни.

Люди расслабляются, отмирают. На их лицах появляются улыбки. Они словно забывают на время про ужасы войны, про холод и голод. На мгновение среди них Роше чудятся повешенные Полоски, и он спешит на улицу, отпускает дозорного и останавливается у входа в пещеру, пытаясь отдышаться. Подрагивающимися руками он набивает трубку, смотря, как с неба падает снег. Веселиться настроения нет совсем. Его людям нужен отдых, себе же Вернон не готов позволить расслабиться даже на минуту.

Рядом слышится шорох, заставляющий Роше принять устойчивую стойку и положить пальцы на гарду меча.

— Не нужно лишних движений, dh’oine, — насмешливый голос Иорвета сложно не узнать, пусть они и виделись в последний раз несколько месяцев назад. Вернон не расслабляется, наоборот подбирается весь, вглядываясь в темные кусты и деревья. От старого врага можно ожидать что угодно — от нападения до философских заумных бесед.

Иорвет оказывается достаточно безумен, чтобы просто выйти к нему, смотря прямо в глаза. Вид у эльфа потрепанный — впалые щеки, круги под глазами, да и привычная зеленая стеганка висит на нем, как на вешалке. Война и белкам не принесла ничего хорошего. Роше хочется позлорадствовать и спросить этого ли Иорвет добивался, убивая королей Севера, но он молчит, лишь хмурит брови, смотря на кровь, стекающую вниз по эльфской руке, обагряющую зеленую ткань.

— Херово выглядишь, — произносит Вернон, не дожидаясь какого либо пояснения от старого врага. — Зачем ты притащился сюда? Решил, что я пожалею тебя и быстро добью или, наоборот, проявлю милосердие в честь праздника?

Взгляд у Иорвета слишком внимательный и колючий, морозящий не хуже снега вокруг. Он словно говорит — посмотри как мы похожи сейчас, Роше. И, заглядывая в эту безумную зелень, Вернон понимает, что не добьет его, что, матерясь на самого себя, все равно поможет ему. Так как Фольтест мертв, как и Полоски и мать. Остались только Бьянка, Геральт и Иорвет. Терять кого-то из них, пусть даже и старого заклятого врага, отчего-то не хочется. Поможет, так как Иорвет слишком необычный выродок.

— Сотрудничество, — Иорвет кривится, словно сам не верит в то, что говорит это. Он заходится кашлем, а Роше понимает, что скорее всего эльф промерз и умудрился простыть, но все равно стоит, смотрит с привычным высокомерием во взгляде, держится из последних сил, только бы не показать слабости врагу. — Я предлагаю тебе свою помощь, Роше.

Вернон молчит, проглатывая комментарий о том, что Иорвет сам выглядит как тот, кому помощь явно не помешала бы.

— Сколько белок с тобой? — вместо этого спрашивает он, разглядывая темные кроны деревьев вокруг.

— Достаточно, чтобы перебить твоих пьяниц, Роше. Твои люди невозможные идиоты, — фыркает Иорвет, заставляя Вернона скрипеть зубами. — У меня есть сведения, которые могут помочь тебе с убийством Радовида, — его голос звучит чертовски устало.

Глупо спрашивать, откуда секретные данные о планах заговорщиков стали известны эльфу, все равно не расскажет. А может просто соврет. Мелькает на секунду мысль о том, чтобы послать его в пешее эротическое, но Роше знает — Иорвет слишком гордый, развернется и уйдет, чтобы свалиться в ближайший сугроб, истекая кровью. Других скоя’таэлей Вернон рядом не видит и не слышит (хотя этому скорее мешает слишком громко горланящая пьяные песни солдатня) — беличий атаман явно пришел сюда один. Свои бы его подлечили.

— Пойдем, — Роше вытряхивает табак из так и не разожженной трубки и подходит ближе к Иорвету, грубо хватая его за предплечье здоровой руки. Никакой реакции кроме злобного сопения рядом и слабого тычка не следует. — Спрашивать, где ты потерял свой отряд, не буду, — хмыкает Вернон. Ответом ему служит злобный мат на Старшей речи.

Они идут мимо пьяных веселых солдат, которые не обращают на них внимания. Роше усаживает недобитую белку на кушетку в своем закутке, кидает ему бинты и целебную мазь, садится на стол напротив, наблюдая за тем, как тихо шипя и ругаясь, Иорвет стаскивает с себя одежду, перебинтовывает раненую руку. Помощь Вернон не предлагает — знает, что чертова эльфская гордость не позволит принять ее от мерзкого dh’oine. Роше окликает ближайшего солдата (крикнуть приходится пару раз, на что эльф гадко скалится и бормочет что-то про отсутствующую у темерцев дисциплину). Солдат, повинуясь приказу, притаскивает пинту пива и две миски похлебки. Его походка нетвердая, он умудряется расплескать почти треть, но Роше закрывает глаза на это. Пусть напиваются и отдыхают сегодня.

Иорвет похлебку ест жадно и быстро, а доев откидывается на стену пещеры, отставив миску на земляной пол. Прохладное кисловатое пиво он пьет мелкими глотками, не желая быстро захмелеть из-за некачественного, разбавленного спиртом, напитка. На его лице появляется кривая, изломанная из-за шрама не то улыбка, не то усмешка. И Роше может сколько угодно оправдываться тем, что эльф может быть полезным, тем, что он пощадил его только из-за праздника, но правда в том, что он, как завороженный, смотрит за движениями кадыка, когда Иорвет делает еще один глоток пива и откусывает большой кусок от горбушки хлеба.

— Рассказывай, что знаешь, а потом будем думать, что делать с тобой, белка.

— Позже, dh’oine, — лениво тянет Иорвет, насмешливо смотря на него. Его щеки раскраснелись от теплой еды и алкоголя, а взгляд уже слегка расфокусировался. Вернон смотрит на его лицо, на причудливые изгибы татуировки, не скрытой теперь одеждой, и почти не слышит, что там эльф говорит. — Тебе стоит взять пример со своих солдат и отключить хоть на время свои маленькие человеческие мозги.

Роше удивляется сам себе, когда вместо возмущения просто садится рядом с вредным эльфом и отнимает у него кружку с пивом. Между ними висят мечом невысказанные слова, объяснения, недоверие и долгая история борьбы. Но возможно в чем-то Иорвет оказывается прав. Вернон не думает ни о чем, делая глоток холодного пива и возвращая кружку обратно. Они сидят, едва касаясь друг друга и молчат. Рядом слышится пьяное пение темерских партизан, падает снег, скрывая под собой трупы солдат на полях битв, льется в кружки пиво и самогон. Их ждут месяцы притирки и попытки работать сообща, довериться тому, кого привык считать своим врагом. Попытки выжить. Но они все еще живы и все еще могут бороться, выгрызая зубами свое счастье. И это важнее всего остального.

* * *

Иорвет подходит почти бесшумно, подцепляет пальцами подбородок, заставляя Вернона развернуть голову, и целует привычно грубо. На его губах сладость яблочного сидра, отросшие волосы заплетены в косы, а сам он чертовски домашний, одетый в простую льняную рубаху и легкие штаны. В доме все равно тепло из-за каминов, так что эльф спокойно ходит босиком, не кутаясь в тысячу слоев одежды как обычно. Только ради этого Роше готов приказывать растапливать дом так, что в нем жарче, чем летом. Пустая глазница и старый шрам, пересекающий всю щеку, не скрыты ничем, но Иорвет все равно кажется Вернону чертовски красивым.

Роше гладит пальцами здоровую щеку, касается шелковых прядей темных волос, отвечает на поцелуй со всей отдачей, но его прерывают, отстраняются. Старый эльф улыбается лукаво, выпрямляясь и отходя на шаг, тянет его за руку, заставляя Вернона подняться.

— Не торопись, — шепот посылает по всему телу приятные мурашки. Роше хочет притянуть его ближе, поцеловать снова, но не получается. Иорвет касается его губ пальцами, отстраняется и повторяет просьбу не спешить. — Твои драгоценные бумаги могут пережить один вечер без тебя.

Из темного кабинета, в котором Вернон привычно закрылся, просматривая важные документы, они идут в светлую малую гостиную в жилом крыле. Даже по прошествию нескольких лет сложно свыкнуться с мыслью о собственном огромном доме в столице, где теперь приходится проводить большую часть времени, лишь изредка выбираясь за пределы Вызимы. С мыслью о своем собственном эльфе под боком, с которым просыпаться по утрам в одной постели куда как приятнее, чем драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Разбираться с врагами силой, шататься по всей стране и за ее пределами, не есть порой днями — привычнее сытой жизни при дворце.

Теперь Роше может убить разве что скука и недовольные принятыми решениями дворяне и купцы. Зато сейчас у Вернона есть что-то, что отсутствовало все годы до этого. Свой собственный дом. Не просто как место, куда можно возвращаться между заданиями и надеяться как можно скорее свалить подальше от давящих на сознание пустых и каких-то чужих помещений. А настоящий, в котором чувствуется жизнь, о котором думаешь даже находясь за многие километры от него. Это чувство появляется с мыслью об Анаис на троне Темерии, с информацией о хорошем темпе восстановления страны после изнуряющей войны и, что удивительно — тепло появляется из-за Иорвета. Эльфа не особо устраивает жизнь в человеческом городе, но кажется, он слишком сильно увяз в своей любви к dh’oine, да и сам он устал от неудач и скитаний по лесу. Вернон знает, как Иорвет любит вкусную домашнюю еду, что готовит старая полуслепая кухарка, теплые камины и кутаться в пуховое одеяло по утрам по самые острые кончики ушей, а в ответ на попытке разбудить его лягаться ледяными ногами.

Иорвет ведет Роше за собой к центру комнаты и протягивает одуряюще пахнущий спелыми яблоками сидр. Полки книжных шкафов, тумбочки и столики украшены еловыми лапами и нарядными веточками падуба, в камине задорно трещит йульское полено. Иорвет кладет в рот тающий нежный шоколад и целует Роше, стоя под подвешенной под потолок омелой. У них двоих слишком долго не было ничего похожего на дом и семью, но теперь Роше кажется, что он нашел то, что искал уже давно.


End file.
